Let's go home
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Set at the end of "Once a Ranger". Sky comes to the past to take home his way wand lover. Ok I know the summary kinda sucks, but the story is good! XD And there's Sky/Bridge! XD


Title: Let's go home

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge and a bit of Will/Mack

Warnings: This story contains slash so be warned, don't like don't read! If you have problems against guy love don't continue with this fiction! ATTENTION: this is slash, if you dislike it, close this page. If you are still reading this, it means that you don't have anything against slash so I WELCOME you!!! XD Have a good reading!!! XD

Rating: K

Chapters: 1/1

Completed: Yes

Summary: Set at the end of Operation Overdrive's Episode "Once a Ranger". Sky couldn't wait for Bridge to return to the future, so he went back in time to bring his way wand lover home.

Disclaimers: Sadly I have to inform you that I don't own the Power Rangers, if I did I would do lots of Team ups and I'll have all the slash couple together in one episode!!!! XD

A/N: Just a little one-shot that came to me on my way back to Uni. Lately I'm inspired to write Sky/Bridge fictions and who am I to stop this lovely couple to take total control of my mind and hands?? I can't resist Bridge's puppy dog eyes and Sky's raised eyebrow!!!! XD

Oh in this fiction is mentioned a scene from the third chapter of one of my other SPD fanfiction: "Caring for you". I suggest you to read that chapter (if not the the first two as well to understand the story better LOL), especially for the A/N at the beginning which explains a little the relationships that the characters have in this two fictions!!! It would really help to have read that before starting this!!! XD

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Bridge accepted happily the plate full of toasts that Spencer made for him. He was hungry after the long battle and he couldn't wait to taste the buttery goodies he was holding.

His mouth watered at the mere sight of the perfect, golden brown squares of bread on the plate. His full attention was on the food, he wasn't listening to the other Rangers talking in the room. He reached for a piece of toast and started munching on him. "_Oh yes! Nothing better that a buttery toast after a fight_" he thought wiggling his fingers at the mention of butter "_the taste of Heaven!_"

Bridge finished chomping on the first toast and reached for a second one, but he didn't have the time to grab the next slice of bread.

"Cadet Carson!! What are you doing?" A booming voice resounded in the room making all the presents jump and turn their attention to the newcomer.

At the door stood a young man, no more than 26 years old. He was tall and muscular, with piercing blue eyes and hair perfectly combed. He was frowning and looking directly at Bridge. He was wearing a long black coat with a badge on the right side of his chest and the Rangers, along with Andrew Hartford and Spencer, couldn't help but notice that it was the same one adorning their friend red uniform. "_Probably he's from SPD too_" they thought.

While the past, or rather present people, were looking at Sky, Bridge put down immediately the plate of toasts and stood at attention.

"Commander Tate, sir, I apologize, sir. I was..."

"You were what exactly? Cadet Carson explain to me why you're still here even though the mission is accomplished! You were ordered to come back immediately after the defeat of the enemy. Instead here you are, slugging and relaxing while there are responsibilities that need your attention in the future!"

The Rangers didn't like the angry tones that Commander Tate, as Bridge had called the stranger, was using. They were worried that their friend was in real troubles since his superior came all the way to bring him back. Commander Tate seemed a really strict person and they didn't doubt that he was going to punish Bridge in some way for having disobeyed his orders.

"Ehm...Commander Tate, it wasn't Bridge's fault..." Mack tried to step up for his friend, trying to convince the Commander that they were the one that cornered Bridge into staying.

Sky let his gaze wander to the Operation Overdrive Red Ranger and raised a hand to halt his words.

"I didn't ask you for an explanation Ranger. I think that Cadet Carson has the faculty to answer the question himself, am I right Cadet?" Sky looked at Bridge with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hey now, wait a minute!! Who do you think you are? You can't..." Will had had enough. He was going to silence Commander Tate for having spoken so rudely to his young lover, but was interrupted by Bridge.

The SPD Ranger thought he was in trouble until he caught the amused glint in Sky's eyes so he decided to play along with him. Careful not to let a smile crept on his face, he started answering the question interrupting what Will was saying.

"Oh I'm capable of answering the question myself, sir. I was relaxing after a taxing battle and having some toasts...now why don't you go back to the Academy and let me finish my snack? I don't like cold toasts" That said Bridge took the plate, sat on the sofa and started eating again.

The Rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer looked dumbfounded at Bridge. He was going into more trouble for talking back to his Commander, but he didn't seem to care. He was just sitting comfortably and eating like it was his only preoccupation in the whole world.

They shifted their gazes to see Commander Tate's reaction to the Red Ranger words and what they saw worried them even more. Commander Tate's face was all red and they thought he was going to burst in anger any seconds, but what he did, instead, shocked them even more.

Sky knew the Bridge would see past his act and he was glad about the answer he got from his Red Ranger. He tried hard to restrain himself at Bridge's words, but watching the other's shocked faces, looking at Bridge and them at himself trying to see what would come, was too much. Sky burst out laughing.

"Of course who am I to stop you from having your toasts? God forbid that you let those things go cold."

He walked steadily to where Bridge was seated and leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips. Bridge gladly returned the gesture, after all he had missed his lover during his staying in the past. When Sky pulled back he smiled fondly at the Red Ranger.

"Mmh, buttery!" he said. He loved how Bridge tasted, especially after having eaten those toasts he was so fond of. Bridge tilted his head and simply grinned back. The couple from the future were oblivious of the bewildered stares they were receiving.

The other people in the room were watching the affectionate exchange in front of them with curiosity and confusion. They didn't understand what happened. One moment Commander Tate was yelling at Bridge for disobeying orders and the next he was all relaxed and kissing him lovingly.

Finally sensing stares at them, Sky and Bridge looked at those presents and chuckled a little at the look on their faces. Sky soon composed and presented himself.

"Hello Rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer. It's an honor to meet all of you, your exploits are legends in our time. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Schuyler Tate, Shadow Ranger and Commander of SPD."

Sky watched a little amused at the other still stare at him. He really must have done a good entrance to shock them so much. Bridge was amused at the reaction of the present people.

"Cmon guys, he doesn't bite, well he does if you provoke him in a bad way and that's when you talk bad of his family...he can be scary when he's angry...I remember that one time he tackled our Red Ranger and beat him for something he said about me. Sky gave him a lesson...not that Sky is a violent type...he's kinda sweet and caring especially when we are alone, but do not cross him...he..."

Bridge started rumbling, confusing the Rangers, Spencer and Mr. Hartford even more. Sky shook his head. As much as he loved when Bridge rumbled (he found that it was adorable) he had to stop him.

"Bridge...I think you're confusing them even more! Look at their faces"

Bridge stop talking to look better at his friends' faces and blushed a little.

"Mmh...what I was saying is that...uhm.."

Sky decided to come to Bridge's rescue. His young lover couldn't say anything in a direct and simple way, that was one of the things he absolutely loved about the young Ranger.

"What Bridge is trying to say is quite simple. Hi I'm Sky, Bridge's lover"

The others blinked a couple of time finally back on the land of the living again. They shifted their look back and forth between Sky and Bridge, before Dax burst into laugher.

"Bridge!! Are you sleeping with your Boss?? Way to go man!"

Bridge laughed at this and Sky smirked at the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah Dax, I guess I am. What can I say...I have great taste! Even though we were together even before he became my superior. We knew each other since, well three years ago actually...you see I was born on 2004, then we were Cadets together and we became the second set of Power Ranger of the Academy. He was originally the Blue Ranger of our team and I was the Green Ranger, then, as I told you before, he became Red Ranger and I was promoted Blue and now he's the second in command at SPD and I'm the Red Ranger. Though I think the Green and Blue colour suited me more, they went with the colour of my eyes! Red really isn't for me...but oh well...I can't complain...at least it's not silver...now that is a colour that totally clashes with my complexion! I remember when I was little my dad tried to make my oldest brother and me wear always silver coloured clothes because it was HIS colour...too bad GREEN was more in our tastes..."

Sky was bemused. He watched as the others listened to Bridge trying to comprehend WHAT exactly he was saying.

"Bridge, love, you're rumbling again! I think you should stop talking or their brains will really go into overdrive!!"

"HEY!!" came the indignant response of the present people. Sky just laughed at his little joke and at their reaction.

Adam was looking at Bridge with a raised eyebrow (yeah he too can do that!!! Sky is not the only one! LOL). Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Ehm Bridge can I ask you a question? You said that your dad's colour was silver and that he always wanted to dress you in that colour right? By any chance is your dad Zhane, the Space Silver Ranger?"

"Why yes Adam! You finally got it eh? I was starting to wonder if you would recognize me! After all you are friends with my dads and you visit them quite frequently!!" Replied Bridge with a smug face.

"WHAT??" The others looked surprised at each other. They couldn't believe that Bridge was the son of a Ranger.

"Oh my you're little Bridge! I can't believe it's you, all grown up and a Ranger nonetheless! I bet Zhane and Andros are proud that their baby boy is continuing with the family tradition then! Wait earlier you said that your eldest brother wore green too? Ziggy will become a Ranger? Wow that's sure a surprise! A second generation of Ranger, that's great!"

Adam was overhelmed. Not only he was in front of the adult version of the son of two of his friends, but said son was a damn fine Ranger too.

"Well we weren't the only one to continue a family tradition..." Said Bridge glancing sideways at his lover.

"Sky?? You're son of a Ranger too?" Asked Rose from where she was standing. She was finding the conversation really interesting and couldn't wait to hear more.

"Yeah I'm the son of Eric Meyers and Wes Collins" Answered Sky, blushing a little. He didn't like all the stares directed at him.

"WAIT a moment people! Adam you means that these two, not only are future Rangers but they're actually sons of Rangers too??" asked Ronny, still shocked by the revelation.

"Yes we are Ronny. I'm the son of the Silver and Red Space Rangers and Sky is the son of the Quantum and Red Time Force Rangers." explained Bridge with a proud voice.

"That's awesome guys!!!" "That's so great" came the enthusiastic comments of Dax and Xander.

The Overdrive and Retro Rangers were still watching the two future Rangers, when they were startled by Spencer clearing his voice.

"Perhaps I should prepare some tea or coffee to drink. I think we could use some refreshments."

Bridge watched as Spencer walked toward the kitchen when a sudden thought assaulted him. He quickly called out to Spencer.

"Ah Spencer?? Could you please bring me some more toasts? The other ones are cold by now..."

"It would be my pleasure Master Bridge" said Spencer before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Well boys and girls, shall we sit down?" asked Mr. Hartford. All the presents agreed and sat down on the sofas.

They were chatting amiably about the missions they had in the past and about Sky and Bridge's parents when Mack came up with the question that was buzzing him from the very first time he learned who Sky was.

"Uhm...SKy? If you don't mind me asking...why are you here? I mean...why did you come back in time instead of waiting for Bridge's return?" Mack regretted asking as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Sky was looking at him with that piercing eyes and he was a little nervous. Sensing his boyfriend tensing a little, Will put his arm on Mack's shoulders and pulled the younger boy closer to him.

Sky watched the scene between the Red and the Black Rangers and smiled. He slid an arm around Bridge's waist and he too pulled his lover closer.

"Well Mack...to put it simple I missed him! I can't stay much time away from this bundle of energy! He lightens my day having him with me!" Sky explained, looking Bridge straight in the eyes once he finished. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his lover's nose.

The boys smiled at the tender display of love and the girls squealed excitedly.

"That and the fact that I couldn't stand the girls any more, not to mention your hyper father! They were bombarding me with questions about the place for the party, the catering, the decorations and asking me when exactly were you returning. Fortunately Ziggy and Dillon helped me out and I decided to come here and drag you home with me to face the mob!" added Sky, looking sheepishly at Bridge.

"You're kidding right?? Tell me you're joking! I told them I didn't want nothing big! Just a little dinner with the family! Please Sky, can we stay here?" Bridge couldn't believe what Sky just said. He wanted to go hide somewhere his family couldn't find them.

"Sorry love, but no. We have to go back...or do you want Zhane coming here to bring you home?"

"Ok I get your point!" said Bridge, grimacing at the idea of his dad coming to take him home like he was a kid.

The others occupants of the room were again looking at them puzzled.

"Guys...what are you talking about now?" asked Will making Bridge blush.

"Our family, or rather part of our family has decided that we had to have a big party to celebrate our first Anniversary as a married couple!" announced Sky with a touch of annoyance at the whole concept of big party but with pride and happiness colouring his words at the thought of their Anniversary. He couldn't believe that Bridge and him had been married for a year. He felt truly blessed having that young man to share his life with.

It was only then that the present people noticed the two matching platinum bands the couple were wearing. They all congratulated them on their commitment and wished them all the best for their future together. Sky and Bridge thanked them with warm smiles on their faces. The love for each other radiating from them like heat from the sun.

While still chatting with their new friends Bridge rested his head on Sky's shoulder and felt his husband tightened his grip on his waist. The Red Ranger felt secure in his lover's arms, there wasn't a safer place for him to be and he loved it. Too bad that the moment was interrupted when Sky's transmitter beeped signalling an incoming call. The SPD Commander quickly pulled it out to answered when a growling voice assaulted him before he got the chance to say anything.

"SKY TATE! Where the HELL are you?? It's been hours since you left! You said you would come back as soon as you'd found Bridge!! Now I can see you, what I fail to see is MY LITTLE BROTHER-IN-LAW!!! Zhane is threatening to come and bring Bridge home himself! What..." The voice was interrupted by Bridge who took the transmitter from Sky to try and calm down the person on the other side.

"Calm down Dillon! I'm right here, see? You don't need to shout like that! I'm..."

"Well then if you're with Sky, explain to me WHY you are still there? Zhane, Tanaya, Z and Syd are making me crazy with this party! They want you here NOW!! They know the battle is already over since it's on the archives regarding the Overdrive team so you two better come home! If you don't arrive in front of me in the next hour I'll be the one coming to the past to drag you home and I assure you it won't be pleasant. Now say your goodbyes and drag your little asses here! You have to save me from insanity!"

The transmission ended leaving all the presents dumbfounded.

"Who the hell was that? He was scary!" asked Rose.

"Oh that's Dillon, my oldest brother's husband! He gets a little cranky when he's under "party planning" pressure, especially when my dad and Tanaya, that's Dillon's sister, are involved. Now they are the scary ones!!" explained Bridge laughing a little.

"Yeah well, right now is Dillon I'm worried about! I don't want to be on his bad side so we better go!" Said Sky already standing up and dragging Bridge with him.

The others stood as well and they followed Sky outside where he landed the time ship he came with.

Sky and Bridge stood in front of Adam, Mack, Will, Tyzonn, Rose, Ronny, Dax, Kira, Tori, Xander, Spencer and Mr. Hartford to said their goodbyes. Once finished Sky reached for the memory eraser he had in his pocket and pointed it at the people in front of him before activating it. As soon as the flash dissolved he explained that the battle was over and that they needed to go inside to relax a bit.

All the Overdrive Rangers, Retro Rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer returned to the house a little confused and without giving a second thought at the two young men who were still standing in the garden.

"It's a little sad that they had to forget all of this! I wish they could have remember but they can't have any informations about the future. Nonetheless it was a beautiful experience!" said Bridge turning to Sky and circling him with his arms. Sky returned the hug and bend down to kiss his husband on the lips. Once they broke apart Bridge put his head on Sky's shoulder and the older Ranger rested his chin on top of his lover's head.

"Cmon love, let's go home. Our family and friends are waiting for us" said Sky tenderly, breaking the hug and taking Bridge's hand in his bigger one.

Bridge raised his head to gaze at his husband's eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Yes, let's go home"

Together they entered the time ship and went back to their own time where their life was waiting for them.

FIN

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

That's it! Just a one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it! XD What do you think of this story? Liked it or not??

Review if you like.

Have a great weekend

thunder


End file.
